In the present environment, there is a recognized need for improvements in tracking technologies. For example, the ability to track assets such as packages and shipping containers, as well as wildlife and vehicles becomes increasingly difficult as the number of tracked assets increases. This recognition has resulted in the desire for a diverse suite of tracking tools. While having a broad assortment of diverse tracking tools may prove to be advantageous, the sheer volume and diversity of tracking data retrieved from the tracking tools has become increasingly difficult to manage. As a result, erroneous and contradictory data points from diverse tools make visualization and management of tracking data problematic.